J'ai tout Simplement changé
by Misisi6Loup6
Summary: Stiles est kidnappé et torturé. Après 3 mois de recherche la meute Hale et son père abandonne l'idée qu'il soit encore en vie et arrête les recherche mais se qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que Stiles est toujours en vie et retenu par ses ravisseurs. 5 ans plus tard Stiles revient à Beacon Hills. Pourquoi Stiles a aussi changé? -Il a plus que changé il est totalement opposé.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov STILES**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne - logique vu qu'on m'a assommé avec une batte de baseball-, je regarde autour de moi. Une pièce sombre avec juste une petite ouverture d'où filtre le soleil, je me demande bien ce que me voulais mes ravisseurs. Je me ne suis pas attaché et je distingue un vieux matelat qui doit croupir la depuis plusieurs annnée.J'eu des frisson en m'imaginant que d'autre étais là avant moi. Je suis absolument terrifié, dans la pénombre je ne distingue pas grand-chose. Une porte apparemment blindée bloquait la sortie. Aucune échappatoire.

Pov DEREK 3mois plus tard

On abandonne.

Trois mois qu'on cherche en vain.

Trois mois sans aucune preuve qui conduise quelques parts.

On ne le retrouvera pas. Pas en vie en tout cas. Scott a peur de tomber sur son cadavre, le shériff n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Lydia se fane. Et moi… Moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Juste qu'il me manque quelque chose. Ce gamin agaçant, hyperactif et extrêmement bavard, me manque. Je l'aimais et je l'ai perdu avant même de l'avoir eu entre mes griffes. C'est de notre faute. Ma faute, s'il n'est plus. Je n'ai pas su le protégé. L'espoir m'abandonne.

Pov STILES 5ANS PLUS TARD

Les mains sur le volant, en direction de la ville qui m'as vu grandir un temps, mes pensées s'envolent vers les cinq dernières années loin des miens. Je me focalise sur les trois ans de tortures. Mental et physique. Et l'espoir qui s'est enfuit quand j'ai enfin compris. Compris que j'étais seul.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**Cela fait quelques minutes que je suis réveillé quand la porte, la seule de la pièce, s'ouvre enfin. Un grand homme blond pénètre dans ce qui me sert de cellule, ses yeux bleu glacés et surnaturels me sondent. Avec le peu de lumière qui filtre, je n'arrive pas à détailler correctement l'homme, mais tout dans son allure m'indique que cela ne va pas me plaire**_

_**-Que me voulez-vous?**_

_**-Stiles… Stiles… Stiles**_

_**La manière dont il prononce mon prénom me fait penser à Peter, l'oncle fou de Derek. Comme si, j'étais un jouet amusant à taquiner. Et peut-être à dévorer. Comme un met raffiné pour loup-garou. Flippant.**_

_**\- Tu as un potentiel énorme…**_

_**Il parla, pendant ce qu'il me parut une éternité. Il m'expliqua qu'en moi résidait une lueur, une étincelle ancrée dans mon âme. Celle de la magie. En rien comparable aux sorcières, mages et autres créatures magiques, car elles l'apprenaient. Chez nous ou plutôt ceux comme moi, c'est inné. Un don de la nature. Mais il m'appris également que ma flamme, était en sommeil et qu'il était temps de l'éveiller.**_

_**-Stiles nous devons faire jaillir cette étincelle.**_

_**-Non ! Jamais ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.**_

_**-Mais tu n'as pas le choix mon petit Stiles.**_

_**Son regard sadique m'arrache un frisson de peur. Cela ne lui échappa pas, son sourire s'agrandit.**_

_**-Ma meute me sauvera.**_

_**-Ta meute ?**_

_**Un rire tonitruant perce la pénombre, les yeux bleu luisent d'un rouge incandescent et des crocs apparaissent, rendant son sourire plein de dents pointues.**_

_**-Il seront bien content de ne plus avoir un humain dans leurs pattes.**_

_**-Mon père lui me sauvera dans ce cas.**_

_**Il est hors de question que je me laisse démoraliser. Je crois en eux. A cette meute, informelle et étrange que l'on forme. Ils pouvaient compter sur moi en cas de besoin. Il me semble normal que ce soit aussi le cas en sens inverse.**_

_**-Ton père ?Tu crois qu'il te sauvera, toi qui a passé ton temps à lui mentir ? Il sera content de ne plus avoir un gosse hyperactif entre ses jambes, à écouter sa radio de police, à faire connerie sur connerie, à disparaitre… il sera beaucoup mieux sans toi et tu le sais !**_

_**Puis sans aucune hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres, ses griffes sorties, il s'approche de mon corps tremblant. Mon ventre s'ouvre, lacéré par ses soins sous son rire glauque et un cris déchire l'air, le mien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur pareille.**_

_**3ans plus tard**_

_**Etonnement, j'ai réussi à ne jamais perdre la tête même au bout de trois ans de tortures intensives. Le loup-garou blond, que j'ai baptiser Sam j'avais plusieurs fois entendu son nom, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de faire jaillir l'étincelle censé être en moi. Mais ses données étaient faussées, après trois jours, un des collègues de Draco m'a mordu, réveillant mes capacités magiques, lui qui pensait que je ne survivrais pas.**_

_**Bon, j'ai été malade comme un chien plusieurs jours. J'ai caché mes pouvoirs, m'entrainant discrètement lors de mes rares moments de tranquillité pour pouvoir m'échapper de ma geôle.**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un vacarme horrible et que la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, respirant la sauvagerie et la douceur. Une louve. Encore.**_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Leima.

C'est le prénom de l'Alpha qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là.

Elle m'a soigné, protégé mais je n'ai jamais pu me soumettre à son autorité. La méfiance est devenue une seconde nature. Elle l'a compris, elle m'a laissé rester dans sa meute, le temps que je me remette.

Je reviens au présent lorsque le panneau de Beacon Hills s'offre à mes yeux. C'est là où se trouve mon passé et je l'espère mon futur également.

* * *

**Voilà le prologue j'espère qu'il vous a plus.:)**

**Merci à Ma Bêta: TeshinNeko**

** Ps: N'oubliez pas les review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai tout Simplement changé.

Pov Stiles (2 jours plus tard)

Mon arrivé à Beacon Hills, je n'ai croisé personnes susceptible de ne me reconnaître. Parfait. En même temps, il leurs seraient difficiles de me reconnaître : à la place de ma silhouette fine et frêle, mon corps s'est développé agréablement, s'est musclé avec finesse. Mes tee-shirts me colle, mon style a aussi à évoluer, fait ressortir mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux. Mes yeux ont perdu de leurs éclats, celui de mon innocence, des ombres ont prises d'assauts la place vacante, témoignage de ses trois années d'horreur.

Mon hyperactivité n'est plus. Mon débit de parole s'est tari sous les coups. Mon cerveau a arrêté de passé d'un sujet à l'autre pour apprendre à analyser, encore plus rapidement, les situations dans lesquelles je me trouve. La seule chose que j'ai gardé de mon comportement, c'est le sarcasme. Il ne détends plus l'atmosphère d'une situation opaque, désespérée. Il pique, blesse, assassine. Il trouve une brèche dans les failles des murailles de mes adversaires. C'est ma défense la plus efficace. Je touche en premier. « Langue de Serpent » est le surnom dont j'ai hériter.

Maintenant, je sais me battre, grâce à Lamia, je suis devenu le meilleur combattant de sa meute.

**_Flashback _**

-Tu dois rester constamment concentré sur ton adversaire, analyse ses mouvements, anticipe, comme ça, tu peux prévoir son prochain geste.

Je fis exactement ce qu'elle me demandais. Uniquement concentré sur ses mouvements, son expression. Je l'ai vu mettre son pied droit vers moi. Je parais en conséquence, mon avant-bras gauche arrêtant l'attaque, me permettant de répliquer avec mon poings droit, heurtant sa mâchoire avec fracas. Lamia atterrissant durement sur le sol en béton, légèrement sonnée.

Elle me regarda avec surprise, posant une seconde ses yeux écarquillée sur ma personne pour reprendre un visage neutre.

-Comment tu as fait ça?

Je ne fis qu'hausser les épaule. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qu'il s'était passer. J'avais réagis en conséquence, instinctivement. Alors, j'ai gardé le silence.

Après une heure elle mis fin à l'entrainement.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui , tu as bien travailler.

J'hochais la tête, le tee-shirt trempé de sueur, la respiration haletante. Lamia ne s'offusqua aucunement de mon absence de réponse. Une semaine que j'étais à leurs côtés et je mettais un point d'honneur à parler qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Mais, je réussi une nouvelle fois à surprendre l'Alpha, en prononçant un mot que je pensais avoir oublier dans l'enfers que j'ai traversé.

-Merci

Fin Flashback.

Aujourd'hui, alors que l'après-midi est à peine entamé et après avoir fait mes courses, il était temps que j'informe la meute de Beacon Hills de ma présence. Il y a deux raisons à cette nécessité :

Premièrement, étant affilié, bien malgré moins à la meute de Lamia, je dois me présenter à la meute à qui appartient le sol que je foule pour éviter un incident diplomatique.

Deuxièmement, je veux les revoir.

Le moteur de ma voiture éteinte, les mains moites glissant sur le volant, les yeux rivé sur le manoir Hale, je reste surpris par la vision qui m'apparait. La bâtisse carbonisé a disparu, elle a été rénovée. La façade a gardé sa teinte noir de suif, le perron a vu ses planches pansé et changer. Mais le plus étonnant restait les fenêtres immense qui mangeais les murs, invitant les pièces dans la nature ou plutôt la forêt à l'intérieur.

Je sorti de ma voiture, claquant doucement ma porte, de toute façon, ils avaient sans doute déjà repérer ma présence depuis que j'avais bifurqué vers le manoir. Je continuais mon observation, le temps qu'un des membres pointe le bout de son museau, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Je pouvais voir d'ici la cuisine, immense et lumineuse, un énorme ilot centrale entouré de chaise bar. La pièce devait accueillir les petit-déjeuner de la meute dans un sublime brouhaha. Des conversations plus ou moins sérieuse sur la vie avait dû accompagner des cafés sucré ou non. Peut-être que Scott y avait chercher une oreille attentive ?

Par l'autre fenêtre, j'entre-apercevais le salon/salle à manger, agréable pour une meute, accueillante, chaleureuse… Un goût acide s'échoue sur ma langue, mes poings se serre. J'ai juste le temps de me reprendre qu'un grognement s'élève. Derek.

-C'est une propriété privé. Que faites-vous ici ?

Son ton est froid, peu engageant. Tout dans son attitude est hostile, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'analyse, tentant de déterminer si je suis une menace ou non.

-Quand on est poli on dit bonjours.

Ma voix est sèche. Je ne l'aiderais pas pour trouver ma catégorie. Qu'il fasse confiance à son instinct.

Derek grogne, une chose qui n'a pas changer depuis mon « départ ». Je soupire.

-Je voudrais demander à l'Alpha de Beacon Hills l'autorisation de rester sur son territoire et il me semble que c'est toi, non ?

En quelques enjambés il s'approche de moi, deux mètres nous sépare. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai été proche d'un membre de ma meute, je serre les mâchoires à défaut de pouvoir serrer les poings. Il pourrait le prendre pour une menace. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Qui est-tu ?

\- Il me semble que ça ne te regarde pas. Et je t'ai demander quelque chose, vas-tu accepter ou répété la même question encore et encore, comme un perroquet ?

Derek fait briller ses yeux rouge rubis dans l'intention évidente de me faire courber l'échine. Il démarre toujours aussi rapidement à la moindre provocation. Ça risque d'être encore plus drôle que je l'avais prévus. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses bêtas et il ne me fait pas peur.

Deux enjambés de sa part et nos corps se touchent presque. Son souffle chaud s'écrase contre mon visage alors que ses croc envahis sa bouche entre-ouverte, menaçant. Amuser par la tournure des évènements, je fais également pousser ma dentition, claquant ma langue contre mon palet, faussement agacé par la puérilité de Derek. Hale rugis, comprenant enfin que je ne compte pas me laisser faire par sa pseudo-menace et autorité. Je lève un instant les yeux au ciel avant de faire briller mes yeux d'un pourpre sanglant.

Malgré moi, un léger sourire vient fleurir sur mes lèvres, vite réprimer, quand la surprise se peint sur les traits de Derek, le faisant reculer et reprendre sa forme humaine.

\- Un...un Alpha Zêta.

Voilà qu'il bégayait. Intéressant. Après avoir souris un instant, j'hochais la tête, confirmant les propos de l'Alpha.

\- Qui est-tu ?

\- Voyons Sourwolf… tu ne te souvient pas de moi ?

Je pris l'air le plus triste que j'avais dans ma panoplie de menteur professionnelle. Encore une chose nouvelle que j'avais développé aux fils des années passé loin de Beacon Hills.

\- S...Sti...Stiles?

Avant même d'avoir le temps de confirmer ou infirmer les propos de Derek, trois personnes se jetèrent sur moi. Scott, Lydia et Erica. Peu avant mon enlèvement, j'avais pu discuter avec la louve, la connaitre, obtenant son amitié. Et étrangement, j'ai fini par l'accepter comme la petit sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Comme Scott est mon frère.

\- Un Alpha Zêta?

\- Oui, c'est un loup qui en étant humain, avait ce qu'on appelle une étincelle.

Je répondis à Scott d'un ton monotone, le surprenant.

\- Pourquoi Alpha? Enchaina directement Lydia.

\- L'étincelle résident en l'humain s'assanble avec la partie loup pour ne faire qu'un et la puissance est elle que le loup devient automatiquement un Alpha.

\- Et il sont aussi extrément rare car un humain avec une étincelle ne court pas les rues, et dés qu'une meute en trouve ils le veulent dans leurs meute, mais l'instinct de l'humain lui dit de ne pas accepté. Généralement quand une meute transforme un de ces humain , l'humain meurt, refusant la morsure. De toute façons les rare fois ou un Alpha Zêta existe il se cache. Completa Derek.

\- Comment es-tu au courant? Demandais-je surpris.

\- Deaton. Dit-il pour seul explication.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre je senti une présence.

\- Quelqu'un arrive. dis-je en me mettant en position défensive.

\- Comment le sais-tu, même moi je ne le sens pas. Demanda Derek confus.

\- Un de mes nombreux pouvoir. dis-je misterieusement.

2 minutes plus tard en reconnaiçant les odeurs des arrivant je commençais a grogner, je commençais a me transformer, un courant électrique commença a tourner autour de moi surprenant la meute Hale.

-Stile calme toi. essaya de m'apaiser Derek.

Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant que sa voix me calma. Je fus coupé dans mes pensé par l'arrivé d'une autre meute.

Ils étaient 8, en avant il y avait deux homme probablement l'Alpha et son Bêta de tête, le premier, l'alpha, étais grand un mon metre quatre-vingt, je reconnu en lui mon deuxiéme, lui, étais grand, mais avec une tête en moin que son compagnon, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu froid a faire palir la banquise.

Derriére eux se trouvait une fille noir, c'est yeux onyx semblait me traverser et ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit,_Une très belle femme pensais-je_,ondulait et tombait jusqu'a ses mec du même genre que Boyd se tenais a coté d'elle,_compagnon devinais-je._

Derriére eux quatre personne, le premier avait des yeux vert émeuraude et des cheveux brun en regardant bien il ressemblait beaucoup au bêta de tête _, son frère. _A coté de lui se tenais une femme, une belle blonde au yeux bleu avec de généreuse forme.

Puis pour finir deux homme qui se ressemblais comme deux goute se tenait droit et fiére comme des conquérant.

-Tien Sam , _ainsi c'est comme cela qu'il s"appelait,_ c'est pas celui la que tu as torturé pendant plus de trois ans?

Je vis la meute Hale fronçer le sourcils en me regardant avec perplexcité.

-Mais oui tu a raison Louis. Stiles heureux de te revoir. Il s'adresse directement a moi

-Ce n'est pas réciproque. répondis-je méchament. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je viens prendre se térritoire.

-Tu n'y touchera -je

-Ho et comment compte tu m'en empécher pauvre omega.

-Mais je ne suis pas un oméga ni un bêta,je suis un Alpha Zê -je avec un sourir ironique

-Ho tu as enfin découvert ton étincelle. répondit-il sans se démonter

-Je l'avais déja, pour tout te dire depuis que tu ma transformer, en pensant me tuer, tu as activer mes capacité.

Je mis un bouclier transparent autour de la meute Hale sachant que Sam essayera de nous attaquer. J'eu raison car il sauta sur moi mes fut envoyer plusieurs mettre plus loin a l'étonnamnet de toute les personne.

-Viens te battre.

-Cette meute est sur ma protection va t'en avant que je ne te tue. Dis-je d'une voix glacial, pour prouver mes dire je fis voyager un courant électrique autour de mon bouclier, lui donnant une couleurs bleu.

Sam fit un signe a sa meute et parti par ou il étai arrivé.

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus**_

_**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review, que des avis positif sa ma fait plaisir.**_

**Merci à Ma Bêta: TeshinNeko**

_**Si vous avez des question envoyer moi un MP ou une review.**_

_**Misisi6Loup6**_


End file.
